Lucy's Tail
by HueofBlue
Summary: Set during the S-Class promotions, Acnologia appears, and Fairy Sphere is activated! Our female heroine, Lucy Heartfilia is extremely lucky to find herself in a loophole! Where will this turn of events lead our protagonist? And do Faeries actually have tails? Find out! (Eventual romance NaLu)
1. chapter 1

Everyone held hands for the last time. Their hearts boomed, but their breaths slowed. Laxus, Mira, Lucy, Ezra, Master, Wendy, Cana, Happy, Charles, Natsu, and all of Fairy Tail's strongest banded as one. That's all they could do.

Acnologia grew closer and closer. The mages did not surrender out of fear. No, they stood together as a family till the very end. They braced themselves for the worst. They protected each other.

And then Lucy looked up at the black dragon for a split second. Then there was darkness.


	2. Her Celestial Whip pt2

"Lucy" a familiar voice called.

"Lucy" she stirred. "Lok-" her voice got caught in her throat. She tried again, her eyes still closed.

"Loke"

There was no response, but a low whistle of wind swept by. Her body felt warm for some odd reason. No ocean sound, no natural calls, or sand. Finally, Lucy opened her eyes. She got up from the floor and took in her surroundings.

Everywhere she looked was pure white. When she walked forward nothing changed. It was a consistent white like a blank canvas.

"NATSU" she yelled and cupped her hands around her mouth, "HAPPY", she continued.

"ANYONE" her throat burned.

Her hand reached for her pouch except it made contact with nothing but her skirt. Lucy panicked. Where is everyone? Where are her keys? What happened?

She dropped to her knees trying to remember anything. The guild, she thought. They were on an island, holding hands. . And then? Through her tears she looked at her guild insignia. Fairy tail, she thought, what would they do? What would Natsu, Erza, Grey, and everyone do?

Her hands clenched into fists. She knows what she has to do. She got right back up, her tear-stained face full of determination.

"Open, Gate of the Lion! Leo"


	3. Her Celestial Whip pt3

Prepare for long chapter!

"Open, Gate of the Lion! Leo!"

Another gust of wind passed by. Nothing happened.

Lucy scratched her head out of frustration! What was she supposed to do? She forced his gate open before. They have a bond, but she can't contact him for some reason. And he can't come to her either. She hummed, thinking of another way to summon Loke.

Wait a second! Her eyes beamed, "My keys! Our direct physical link is gone, but I still got something from the Spirit World!"

Lucy traced the familiar weapon that hid beneath the hem of her skirt and brought it to her line of vision. "Alright!" She smiled excitedly.

With a flick of her wrist her Fleuve D'étoiles extended into its elegant form. This was the key to her spirits, her friends. They will know how to help Lucy, they have to.

The wind around her danced as she concentrated her magical power. With slow, even breaths Lucy extended herself to her whip. As a result, the Fleuve D'étoiles began to swirl around the white space, devouring its emptiness, filling it with a blur of blue and glittering stars. The whip's tail eventually hit something like a weakness, and continued to poke the rest of the world around her. Color peaked through the shreds of white like a marble. Warmth and sound entered her surroundings. It looks like she was able to break free from the isolated white space. Triumphant, she focused on her Whip again, and cracked it above her head with all her might. Extending all of its length, the Fleuve D'étoiles pierced the sky above and created a rift in space.

"OPEN, GATE OF THE LION! LEO!"

A sound hit the ground, but it wasn't Loke. It was her body.

Lucy's breathing was fast and faint. Fatigue consumed her body and mind, and because of how much magic power she exerted onto her magical item, her whip diminished into a glittery powder.

On the brink of consciousness and defeat, she heard a voice.

"You called, princess?"

Loke the lion appeared right before his master ran out of magical power to keep the connection to the Spirit World open. Her attempt succeeded, and he was able to travel from the Celestial world to the realm she was currently in. He is proud of his master, but also extremely worried.

In a swift motion, Loke swept Lucy off the ground bridal style. He heard her heartbeat and smiled. She only used up too much magic within a few minutes, she'll be fine and awake soon.

Before traveling back to his world with Lucy, he viewed the realm she was in.

His eyes grew large, "The spirit king must know at once." Loke raised his ring at the sky, a beam of light engulfing them. In a flash, they were gone, but the rest of the guild members left behind.


End file.
